


We Might Be Tourists Part Three

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Minor Violence, They're super in love, tagging is my least favorite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa take on Washington DC. Not everyone is nice in America.





	We Might Be Tourists Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> I love Washington D.C. btw which is why I had to put this on here

Washington D.C.

The capital of the United States and the final destination for the final full day of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s trip. After a long drive and a few pit stops at less-than-upstanding sideshow attractions out of curiosity, they finally reached the pinnacle of freedom in America. 

Iwaizumi parked the car, and then they went on foot to get to the National Mall, which was the park that was surrounded by all of the museums of the Smithsonian. The air was chilly, but it was the nice kind of chilly where it didn’t bother them and honestly just provided a reason for them to huddle closer together. The city itself was interesting altogether, with different government buildings and museums and food vendors all squished together into a place that felt equally clinical and welcoming. The thing that Oikawa noticed the most was the lack of much color; it was mostly shades of white, gray, and green. There was an occasional splash of patriotic red and blue too, but overall it was very mellow toned. Oikawa liked it, honestly, in contrast to some of the aggressive bright neon of some cities he’d been to in Japan. Those were fun, but this white palette made him feel calm inside, like he was content. 

“So, which one first?” Iwaizumi asked once they reached the Mall, and were surrounded by all of the towering impressive museums of the Smithsonian. 

Oikawa wanted to say the Air and Space Museum, but he felt like he should save it for later since they would obviously spend the most time in there. Instead, he chose the National Gallery of Art because, oddly enough, they were both fans of art museums and he even knew some of the pieces that he wanted to see in person. 

They then went through the brief security and into the museum itself, which was divided into several different rooms based on things like time period or the place it was from. 

“Wah, it’s so pretty,” Oikawa cooed over the paintings, his eyes captivated by the bright colors. He had always been more a fan of pretty landscapes and flowers, while Iwaizumi had tended to be drawn to the Renaissance and more Neoclassical artworks. Still, they worked through all of the rooms in order to get the most out of their visit. 

They finally ended up in a room with an original Van Gogh, one painted with pretty blue hues and flowers in a vase. It was called “Roses”, and it was  _ exactly  _ the kind of painting that Oikawa would swoon over. 

“Iwa-chan, I never want to leave this painting,” Oikawa said quietly, his eyes widening as he looked at it closely. 

“We’ll get a print to hang up at home,” Iwaizumi tried to bargain, hoping he could draw his boyfriend away from the painting so that they’d have time for other museums. 

“Really?” Oikawa asked, looking back at Iwaizumi with wide, sparkling eyes that sent a pang of affection straight through Iwaizumi’s heart. 

“Y-yeah, of course.” 

Oikawa smiled brightly, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand firmly and squeezing it as they moved through to the next section of the museum. 

Once they were finished, they decided they should go to Air and Space since they were both so eager, and then they would go to Natural History, then American History if they had the time, which they figured they would. 

To get to Air and Space, they just had to cross the green area that was the park the museums surrounded. The walk was short, and the fresh air was nice. As they walked, Oikawa noticed his shoe was untied and he tapped Iwaizumi’s shoulder to motion that he was tying it. 

“Okay, I’m going to take a picture quick,” Iwaizumi said, and walked a bit more to get a good picture of the area. Oikawa finished tying his shoe and then stood up. He startled a bit when he felt his back hit something hard behind him. He heard an “Oh!” and when he turned around, he saw an elderly woman, who looked to also be Japanese. Then he also saw her bag that he had knocked on the ground. 

Gasping, he quickly reached down and grabbed it, handing it back and saying a rushed, “ _ I am sorry” _ in English. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but a younger man, probably around the same age as Oikawa, came around he woman and into Oikawa’s personal space. 

“ _ Hey, what’s your problem, man? _ ” The man asked harshly, and in English, so Oikawa barely understood anything. All he knew is that the man was mad, and he needed to calm down. 

“ _ I am sorry!  _ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Oikawa said, both in English and Japanese in a vain hope that the man knew it. 

“Oh, so you think that just because we speak the same language, I’m going to forgive you?” The man yelled in heavily accented Japanese, his finger pointed into Oikawa’s chest accusingly as he stepped closer. Oikawa was nervous since, although he could probably take this guy in a fight, he really wasn’t a fan of violence. 

“It was an accident, really! I feel bad, I’m sorry,” he tried again, holding his hands up in a surrender. 

The man kept coming forward, shoving at Oikawa’s shoulders and causing him to stumble backwards. It instantly reminded of Oikawa of when he’d almost fallen off of a mountain a day or so ago, and he felt tears well up out of nowhere. He wanted Iwaizumi suddenly, and couldn’t see his boyfriend anywhere. 

“Why are you messing with my grandma, huh?” The man said, his hands moving to grip at Oikawa’s shirt. 

“P-please stop,” Oikawa stammered, and tried to release the man’s grip on his shirt. 

“You clumsy-”

“Hey!” Iwaizumi stormed into the confrontation, instantly yanking the guys hands off of Oikawa and then pulling Oikawa by the waist behind him, effectively putting himself between the man and Oikawa. 

“What’s going on here?” Iwaizumi demanded, one arm placed protectively beside Oikawa behind him. 

“That clumsy, ugly bitch almost took out my grandma,” the man said, obviously undeterred by Iwaizumi’s presence. 

“Hey, watch out, you do  _ not  _ talk about him that way. I’m sure it was an accident, and I’m sure he apologized, so just let it go as long as she’s okay,”  Iwaizumi reasoned. 

“He almost  _ knocked her over _ !” The guy yelled, taking a step forward towards Oikawa, who took a step back in fear, and wiped at his eyes to try and hide the tears threatening to fall. It was odd, because he wasn’t weak at all, but this situation was stressful and he couldn’t help it. 

Iwaizumi simply put a hand up to the guys chest, stopping him from getting closer to him and Oikawa. 

“Back off, seriously,” Iwaizumi growled, and the man looked ready to say something else when a hand on his arm stopped him. Oikawa watched as the grandma pulled the man down and whispered something in his ear. Before the man could protest, she flicked the side of his head and then slightly shoved him away, in the opposite direction of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

Once the man was out of the way, she turned to the couple. 

“I’m sorry about him,” she said in fluent, unaccented Japanese. “He can’t help being an idiot.” 

Oikawa stepped out a little, bowing a bit to her in apology again. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, the bags fine too! It was an accident, I know. I’m not as dense as my grandson there,” she said dismissively, waving a hand in front of her face to show she was fine. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa said, then moved back a little behind Iwaizumi. 

“And for the record, you are  _ both  _ very attractive young men, and not clumsy,” she said, and then bowed away from them. “Have a nice day, and please don’t take his words to heart.” 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi gave half-hearted goodbyes, and stood in silence for a moment as the woman left.

Then, Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, his heart breaking a little when he saw his boyfriend trying to scrub the tears out of his eyes. 

“Hey, hey,” Iwaizumi said, bringing his hands up to cradle Oikawa’s face, his thumbs moving over Oikawa’s cheeks to wipe away tears. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” 

Oikawa nodded, biting his lip. The action almost looked like a child who had been scolded, and Iwaizumi felt bad for his boyfriend all over again. He ran his thumbs idly over Oikawa’s smooth skin, trying to let the setter calm down for a second. 

“That guy was an ass, okay? Don’t listen to him,” Iwaizumi said. “You’re beautiful, okay?” 

Oikawa still avoided Iwaizumi’s eyes, but he nodded a little. Iwaizumi smiled a little, then thought of an idea.

“You’re gorgeous.” 

Oikawa barely reacted, just looking down at the ground still.

“My beautiful, wonderful, amazing, gorgeous, handsome boyfriend,” Iwaizumi kept going, leaning down to get into Oikawa’s line of sight and forcing eye contact between them. Oikawa was smiling slightly, so Oikawa took the opportunity to keep going,

“My cute, charming, stunning, pretty, angelic, amazing, incredible, marvelous boyfriend who I love with all my heart,” Iwaizumi said, and this time Oikawa’s face broke into a full on smile, and the larger man lunged forward into Iwaizumi’s arms. He buried in his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, who simply wrapped his arms around Oikawa. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa muttered into Iwaizumi’s skin, and Iwaizumi just smiled in response. When they pulled apart, Iwaizumi smiled at his boyfriend.

“Let’s go see the Air and Space museum, yeah?” Iwaizumi said. “I know that’ll make you happy.” 

Oikawa nodded, and the two of them set off in the direction of their original destination. 

And Iwaizumi had never been more right. Within five minutes of being in the museum, Oikawa’s face was dry and he was like a kid in a candy store. Iwaizumi might have been the astrophysicist, but he didn’t think there was anyone on Earth who loved space more than Oikawa Tooru. By the time they’d been through one portion of the very large museum, it had already been almost forty-five minutes, but neither of them was complaining because they were equally entranced by everything within the museum. 

At the end of the day, they had spent four times more time in the Air and Space museum than any of the others that they visited. The angry man was completely forgotten, and they both considered the trip as a whole a success. 

The flight back home was incredibly long, especially since Oikawa was terrified out of his mind, but Iwaizumi coaxed him to sleep and then fell asleep himself. Once they were finally back in Japan, they were both relieved to be back. Vacations were fun, but they were also exhausting. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Kuroo said as Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked down the hallway to get back into their apartment. “How was America?” 

“I’m tired,” Oikawa responded. “But it was fun.” 

Kuroo nodded, then let them past him so they could get to the end of the hall. As soon as they were inside, they collapsed onto their bed and entangled themselves in each other’s arms. 

“Did you really have fun?” Iwaizumi asked drowsily. 

“Of course I did, I was with you,” Oikawa responded, leaning forward to kiss Iwaizumi sloppily on the mouth. 

Iwaizumi smiled, and returned the kiss with the added bonus of bringing a hand up to cradle Oikawa’s face. 

“I know I say it alot, but I love you,” Iwaizumi said. “I really mean it too.” 

“I know you do. I mean it too. I love you, Hajime.” 

It felt like their days always ended with an abundance of “I love you”s, but neither of them thought that there was anything wrong with that. As long as it meant they would always be together, they were perfectly okay with being in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Ideas, questions, how your day is going, what you'd like to see from me, which series to update, anything! I just like talking to people. If you'd rather talk on instagram, I have @oihkawa which I rarely use or post on, but I would love to use it to talk to people :::))))


End file.
